questionablecontentfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven Pritchard
. |first = |gender = Female |twitter = XxSexyRavenxX |last = }} Blodwyn Raven Pritchard, a native of Houston, is an ex-goth friend of Dora's and a junior employee at Coffee of Doom. Although she is energetic and cheerful now, Dora claims that Raven was 20 pounds heavier in college and very depressed. Raven goes by her middle name as she dislikes her first name, Blodwyn (Welsh for "White Flower"). While generally depicted as being somewhat "air-headed", gullible, and oblivious, she has been known to display remarkable intellect and insight at times, and it has even been hinted that her mental "slowness" might just be an act. One might argue that, whenever she senses her coworkers (especially Faye) to be off-guard, she sometimes displays staggering insight -- only to withdraw in her "cloak of ditziness" as soon as her conversation partner pays attention to what she is actually saying. Raven is good-hearted, willing to help friends when they need it. Biography Family Raven's parents both occupy professions that require a lot of mental capability. Education Raven's undergraduate degree is in interior design, a choice which displeased her father. Later on she started pursuing a doctorate in physics while working reduced hours at Coffee of Doom. Employment Prior to Coffee of Doom, Raven worked at a Wal-Mart and at Hot Topic. She has recently resumed regular employment at Coffee of Doom to pay college bills. Her dream job is to be a waterslide test pilot. Sex, Drugs and Rock & Roll Sexuality Raven leads an active sex life with multiple partners. She is primarily heterosexual but has been known to make out with a woman and some inconclusive posts on her Twitter feed are consistent with her being bisexual.http://twitter.com/#!/XxSexyRavenxX She seems uninibited in general but dislikes anal sex. Drugs Raven drinks alcohol. She has talked about using marijuana. Music preferences Raven does not seem particularly concerned with music, especially compared to the other characters. She likes The Killers and has sung a Corey Hart tune without being too clear on his name. She owns a T-shirt for alternative rock band Death Cab For Cutie (DCFC). She is oriented to mass-market music and doesn't understand the appeal of indie music. Hobbies Raven plays Dungeons & Dragons, though she suggests that she does it primarily for the attention and affection she receives from the other (male) players. Trivia * A joke from Twitter was translated into the comic . Newspost includes a . Memorable quotes *"I am SO putting a curse on you when I get home tonight." *"I'm so bitching you out in my DeadJournal tonight." *"Since when is guys staring at my chest a bad thing?" *"Are you always this mean to people you barely even know?" *"Herrings are pretty birds so I'll take that as a compliment." *"Ooh, now she's mad. You better get out of here before she deviscerates your manitalia." *"I've never been given a full body flip like that before. It was kind of fun except for the hurty part at the end" *"Whoa, Picasso had blue periods? I thought he was a guy!" *"...poor Faye. It really sucks that you actually have to deal with the consequences of being mean to people who care about you." *"Me? Sarcastic? Of course not, I’m far too ditzy to grasp the subtleties of mockery." *"Heee, hooray! I was right about you, you're not a total bitch ALL the time!" *"I really do have some excellent hooters. I mean, look at 'em" *"Yes Sensei!" *"I like New Faye! Being pummeled is no fun." *"I'm a mystery wrapped in an enigma wrapped in an AWESOME rack." *"If anyone can give you advice, it's a guy who lives in his van and travels around the country makin' out with chicks." *"My puppydog eyes could probably end wars." *"Dammit, now I'm craving Sven makeouts AND Oreos." *"Don't look a gift lion in the mouth" *"Faye, you're my friend but if you steal Sven away from me I will murder you so hard you'll die from it." *"THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE!" *"He's not a hobo! He's Canadian!" *"Bring in more business, eh? I know! We should do a car wash! Or a wet t-shirt contest! Or a swimsuit calendar!" *"I might not be the sharpest bulb in the box" *"I dunno, I just realized fuckin' is FUN and it's stupid to feel bad about it." *"Adams' Law - under certain circumstances, a super-improbable event can be MORE likely to happen than not. Basically, the universe has a sense of humor." Speculation Raven has some familiarity with advanced mathematics, but is missing some basic knowledge of how the world works that most people are supposed to pick up in childhood. Her known propensity to change lifestyles drastically makes it plausible that she was doing something altogether different in childhood than we've seen in her adult life. Add these facts to her heredity, and Raven may have been a child prodigy She may be a little attracted to Jim considering she states that he is "a sexy older man". Gallery Raven1.JPG|Raven in strip , working at Hot Topic Raven2.JPG|Raven strips - Raven3.JPG|Raven in – Raven4.JPG|Raven as an Emo in – Raven.png|Raven from in – Raven 1939.png|Raven from comic –